He's Our Son
by wildkidlexie
Summary: James and Lily look down from above, and so does Remus and Tonks. [He's not just anyone...He's our son].


**A/N: It's just a simple drabble, but I hope you like it. It's something I cooked up out of boredom LOL!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

_**James and Lily**_

**We met in the most peculiar way and in the most peculiar situation.**

_He was an arrogant toerag and I hated him for so long._

_She was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid my eyes on causing me to be the arrogant toerag that had always been even more arrogant when she was around just to make her fall in love with me. _

**Oh how those days still carve out hearts deep into the center with the memory when we met and fell in love with each other. For a while we were hesitant because of our past, but not for long.**

_He changed for the man I thought I knew and hated to a man I came to know and loved._

_She never changed at all, staying the beautiful and wonderful person in the entire world, Muggle or Wizarding._

**It doesn't matter who we were, what matters is that we were in love. Love is a word that can tear everything apart and put them back together in the right places where it really belonged. We had fallen in love and love is something that is universal and can pass through any trial, that love.**

**Not long after we fell in love, the most precious memory would swarm our thoughts. It was that day when we placed a ring on each others' fingers knowing that we will be together forever, until death do we part. We loved each other, for better or for worse. We knew we'd be there for each other, no matter what the cost.**

_He would be there for me when I felt down. He would give me a smile and that smirk he used to when we were back in our schoolchildren days. He would tell __me how much he and our unborn child__ loved me, and I believe him…always._

_She would be there to hold me tight when I come home from work and assure me that home is where I would not worry and I was loved the most__ by her and our unborn __baby__, and I believe her…always._

**We made love. He was the product of our love. He was our son.**

_Harry James. _

**We loved him more than we ever could and we hope he knows that well. When that night came, that night when all we could do was protect him with our bodies and then watch him from above later on, we felt heartbroken. We knew it was meant for a better world for him, but we never intended to make him fatherless and motherless.**

_He assured me that it was all for the best and my sister would be there to take care of him, but I felt lonely that I will never get to see my son again, to hold him like I had hoped to. Or to hug him and kiss him like all mothers are supposed to. I was sad to see him broken._

_She tried to smile for me whenever I look at her and told me that we would love him and he would know it because they all would tell him that we did. But I felt fearful sometimes to what our son would face. Merlin, don't let him face them on his own. __I was sad to see hi m afraid. _

**But we hoped and prayed that someone would watch him. We knew well that he still had living relatives with him and we hoped that they'd give him the care we would've if we didn't have to go that night. We were very hopeful…**

_He told me that our son would be all right, that he would be okay. He will be a great wizard someday. He will be like his father was. He will be like I was. He will be a combination of me and the man that I had loved most in my life. He would be all right with my sister. He will grow up fine with the family. I was even sadder to hear it. He would grow up without us. _

_She was not very happy. Her tears won't flow, but she looked upset that she could never reach out to our son. __I will never be able __to. But I hoped__ with all my heart that others' hands will reach out to him and care for him and tell him that we had loved him. __He would grow up well, I know. He will grow up without us though._

**We anticipated the moments where he would smile and know that we love him, those moments when another's arms would wrap around him but assure him that we would have done the same thing if we were with him. Oh how we wish we would have been there to do it ourselves if only we could reach out and touch him and love him because we do.**

_He told me that out son would know that we loved him._

_She told me the same thing._

**He has a perfect godfather, we know.**

_Sirius Black. _

**He would take care of or son as if he was his own. We could have trusted a better man whom we knew to be the one to most understand him because he had been the same in a way. He would care like we would have if we were there for our son.**

**Oh Merlin there was nights when we cried, but there were no tears. There could be no tears in the place where we are. There can be no sadness, but we still do feel that void as we watch out son walk through life on his own. No, we wanted to be there for him, to love him like we should…**

**He's not just anyone.**

**He's our son.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **

_**Remus and Tonks**_

**We met in the most peculiar way and in the most peculiar situation.**

_He was a werewolf and he told me over and over many times but I didn't care. This was love goes above everything else._

_She wouldn't listen to me. She wouldn't hear a word of it, that I'm too old…too poor…and to dangerous for her. Merlin knows how thankful I am that she was as stubborn as ever._

**Oh how those days still carve out hearts deep into the center with the memory when we met and fell in love with each other. For a while we were hesitant because of our past, but not for long.**

_He finally understood what love meant. It didn't matter who he was. To me, he's perfect. I love him._

_I saw her. I saw through her. I saw how much she loved me and I let my heart tell her that for I had also loved her since I laid my eyes on her. She took my fear away, and for that, I'm grateful. _

**It doesn't matter who we were, what matters is that we were in love. Love is a word that can tear everything apart and put them back together in the right places where it really belonged. We had fallen in love and love is something that is universal and can pass through any trial, that love.**

**Not long after we fell in love, the most precious memory would swarm our thoughts. It was that day when we placed a ring on each others' fingers knowing that we will be together forever, until death do we part. We loved each other, for better or for worse. We knew we'd be there for each other, no matter what the cost.**

_He was there for me when I was unsure of giving birth, when I was afraid of the pain. He assured me that he would be right by my side as I go through it, to hold my hand, to be there. He told me that no matter what happens, he will love me and our unborn child. And I definitely believe him…always._

_She was there to assure me that everything would be all right through my painful nights. She was there to tell me that no matter what happens she will be there to love me, she and our unborn child, no matter what I was. And I believe her…always. _

**We made love. He was the product of our love. He was our son.**

_Ted Remus._

**We loved him more than we ever could and we hope he knows that well. When that night came, that night when all we could do was protect him with our bodies and then watch him from above later on, we felt heartbroken. We knew it was meant for a better world for him, but we never intended to make him fatherless and motherless.**

_He told me that everything was going to be all right because my mother would be there to care for him, to give him love, to be a mother and a father to him. I know she will be, but what was I a mother for __when I couldn't even stroke his hair when he felt sad? What was I a mother for when I couldn't be there to show him the love he deserved. I felt helpless to see him feel so hurt._

_She tried to remain calm. She tried to compose herself and bottle up her emotions so she could give me a smile. I always tell her that everything would be fine. They will take good care of him. They would give him the love we would have if we didn't have to leave him. But there were many times I felt unsure myself. I wanted to hold him. I wanted to be a father to him_

**But we hoped and prayed that someone would watch him. We knew well that he still had living relatives with him and we hoped that they'd give him the care we would've if we didn't have to go that night. We were very hopeful…**

_He told me no one's going to hurt him. He told me that he would grow up fine. He would grow up loved. He would grow up like we would have wanted him to grow up. I know that. I know he would be all right, but he will grow up, never knowing what love we would have given to him if we were alive._

_She knew he would be all right. I told her over and over and assured her over and over. I wanted her to know that everything was going to turn out fine. Everything was to turn out all right. He will grow up with everything the world could possibly give. He would grow up happy, free from all the pain if only he would let go of the thought of we did not love him. He will grow up one day…without us._

**We anticipated the moments where he would smile and know that we love him, those moments when another's arms would wrap around him but assure him that we would have done the same thing if we were with him. Oh how we wish we would have been there to do it ourselves if only we could reach out and touch him and love him because we do.**

_He told me that our son would know that we loved him. _

_She told me that our son would know. _

**He has a perfect godfather, we know.**

_Harry Potter._

**He would take care of or son as if he was his own. We could have trusted a better man whom we knew to be the one to most understand him because he had been the same in a way. He would care like we would have if we were there for our son.**

**Oh Merlin there was nights when we cried, but there were no tears. There could be no tears in the place where we are. There can be no sadness, but we still do feel that void as we watch out son walk through life on his own. No, we wanted to be there for him, to love him like we should…**

**He's not just anyone.**

**He's our son.**


End file.
